1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying an image using a light modulation device.
2. Related Art
In a display device using a light modulation device such as a liquid crystal panel, the light modulation device is irradiated with the light emitted by a light source such as a backlight to thereby display an image. In the display device of this kind, there is a problem that it is difficult to sufficiently ensure the brightness of a display image in the case of making the user perceive a stereoscopic image (i.e., a 3D image) with, for example, a frame sequential method of alternately displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image in a time-sharing manner.
JP-A-2012-49645 (Document 1) and JP-A-2012-113241 (Document 2) each disclose a technology for improving the brightness of the display of a 3D image. Document 1 discloses that a period in which shutters of a pair of stereoscopic glasses can be opened is substantially elongated by disposing an image update period prior to a display period, wherein data signals are supplied while selecting scan lines line by line in the display period, and the data signals are supplied while selecting every plurality of scan lines in the image update period. Document 2 discloses that the shutters are opened prior to the timing at which the light source starts lighting taking the time response of the shutters in the pair of glasses into consideration.
However, in the invention described in Document 1, since the light source is lit uniformly in the display period in which the data signals are supplied while selecting the scan lines line by line, an image with a low vertical resolution is apt to be visually recognized by the user in particular at a timing close to the starting point of the display period. In the invention described in Document 2, the brightness of the display image is ensured by advancing the release timing of the shutters of the pair of glasses, and is therefore, a method of dimming the light source is constant.